Israel
Israel serves as the first/main enemy in Veszteség. He has two main phases and several different forms, these mainly coming from fates. Appearance Israel is a large spherical entity with the Star of David on it. The sphere flickers often, giving it the appearance of "glitching." Typically Israel has a blue tint to it, however occasionally during some fates it may change to green or even loose it's tint entirely. Behavior Normal In a normal play through Israel will have two phases: Path and Chase. During Path Israel will have a linear movement pattern. This pattern starts with him in the near-center of the map. He will then move close to Sphere friend's Pedestal before moving into the top right corner of the arena, later moving himself to the center, followed by the bottom right corner. After this, he will move into the top left corner of the map and will proceed to move back to his starting position, repeating the loop. Israel will continue his Path phase until the player rolls Sphere friend onto the first stone, after this Israel will emit a huge burst of sparkles before coming to a complete stop. He will take about 25-30 damage from this. Once this is complete he will begin to directly follow the player slowly. Occasionally he will "burst" towards the player briefly before returning back to his slower state. This usually is rather easy to avoid. Upon the player rolling Sphere friend onto the second stone, Israel will freeze before letting out another burst of sparkles. This will have him take about 10 more damage before a large white beam takes him away. At any given moment when the player touches Israel, they will die immediately. Israel also has the ability to fling Sphere friend across the arena upon contact. Fates Most of the fates in Veszteség take place in the starting arena and directly affect Israel itself. Several of the smaller ones include: * Israel rushing at the player once coming close to Sphere friend. * Having a completely random movement pattern during the Path phase. * Jumping around and shooting fireballs at the player. * Being significantly larger then usual. * and more. However there are some fates the drastically change Israel: Tower Instead of Israel following a path or chasing the player, it will instead be on top of a large pillar with a greenish tint instead of it's usual blue one. It will remain stationary until the player comes into contact with Sphere friend, at which point it will begin shooting at the player rapidly with brief intervals every 4-5 shots. The fireballs are an instant kill but can be avoided by using Sphere friend as a shield. This will continue all throughout the match. In order to defeat him, simply roll Sphere friend onto the first and second platform as usual. This fate has often been noted as being one of the easiest due to how easy it is to dodge the fireballs. Abandoned During the abandoned fate, the map will completely change, giving the appearance of a a run down arena with boards and metal slabs all over the place. At one of the walls the player can find a hammer that can be used to break down these boards. During this time Israel will be completely motionless, even being safe to touch, while also having lost it's tint completely. This changes once the player attempts to release Sphere friend, at which point Israel will spark back to life, and begin shooting the player constantly while remaining in place. Once the player rolls Sphere friend onto the first platform, Israel will do his normal Chase animation and will begin it's normal second phase. the main difference being that it continues to shoot at the player until the player successfully rolls Sphere friend onto the second platform, at which point Israel will die and the game will continue on normally. Unlike most other fates which have been known to be rather easy and usually not changing much, this fate changes a lot of the game and is known as possibly the hardest fate to complete.Category:Enemies Category:Characters